


We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Jake has some very specific plans for his and Taylors honeymoon; unfortunately, Taylor has some plans of his own...





	We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, when i had this idea it was all amazing and fantastic...
> 
> But i kinda dont feel it turned out that way. But i know that at this point, if i keep working on it - its only gonna get worse. So, sorry for the lackluster finished project :/
> 
> x My love to you all x

**We Don't Have To Take Our Clothes Off**.

Taylor sighed contently, biting his lip as he delicately traced the vibrant bloom behind his ear.  _First day of forever... First day of married life_... He thought, humming fondly as he reclined onto a lounger beside The Celestials pool, wearing only his swimsuit as he soaked up the tropical sunshine _. I don't know if I could feel anymore amazing than I do right now.._. He sighed again, looking over ar Jake as he moved easily behind the outside bar, inventing them special cocktails to celebrate their earlier nuptials. "How'd manage to convince the others to clear out for an entire week, Top Gun?" He called curiously, smiling when Jake turned towards him with a cocky grin, and topped two decadent looking cocktails with umbrellas.

"Wouldn't  _you_  like to know?" The pilot snickered, winking as he scooped up their drinks and strode towards Taylor from the bar, passing him one as he sat on the lounger beside his newly handfasted partner. "Honestly, was more Ariel and Pinky, than me..." He admitted, grinning as Taylor snorted affectionately at his friends intervention. "I was gonna whisk ya away on the Dorado for honeymoon, but they insisted you'd prefer bein' here."

"Doesn't matter to me, the view would be just as good wherever." Taylor quipped, waving his eyebrows suggestively as he openly ran his eyes over Jake's bare torso, and slowly slipped the straw of his cocktail between his lips. He winked at Jake, as he slowly sucked a mouthful of his drink, humming low in his throat as he relished the various delicious flavours. "Hmm, good to know you still have the magic touch with a cocktail..."

"Ain't the only thing I got a magic touch with..." Jake said, leaning closer to steal a kiss from Taylor, who hummed appreciatively. 

"Is that so..?" Taylor asked, several lazy kisses later, a sly grin curling slowly across his face. "Well, as appealing as that sounds... I'm gonna have to just go ahead and say...  _No."_  He said, snickering as Jake's eyes widened in surprise.

 _"What?!"_  He yelped, seeming genuinely alarmed by Taylors light hearted refusal.  _"Why?!"_  He demanded, his brow creasing as Taylor winked and set his drink aside on a nearby table.

"Jake, we were almost late to our own wedding because we couldn't keep our hands off each other..." He said, smiling as Jake's frown only deepened in confusion. 

"Ya say that like its a bad thing..." The pilot muttered, pouting as Taylor firmly swatted his hand away  when he tried to trail his fingers up his thigh. "I don't recall you complainin' at the time..." He mumbled petulantly, as Taylor took up his hand and laughed.

"I would  _never_  complain about any time we're together, Top Gun, but if this keeps up..." He said, feigning a sigh, though his lips twitched in amusement. "I might start thinking you're only with me for my body."

"Taylor, I swear, not even  _you_  could think somethin' so goddamn stupid... so who was it?" Jake pleadeded, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Taylors shoulder. "It's hardly my fault you drive me crazy... You give a guy that kinda fireworks, its  _bound_  to be addictive!" He protested, as Taylor snickered.

"Oh yes, of course,  _I'm_  the ridiculous one." He snorted, running his hand through Jake's hair fondly, before encouraging him to tip his head up and meet his lips for a tender kiss. "C'mon, Top Gun... its just one itty bitty, little week. You're strong enough for that, aren't you?" He asked, his lips brushing against his pilots as he fluttered his eyelashes and pointedly ignored the pilots queries about who was responsible for his current dilemma.

"When it comes to  _you?_  Hardly..." Jake huffed, attempting to drop his lips to Taylors throat in the hopes of catching his weak spot, only for Taylor to laugh and deftly divert his attempt.

"Hey, no!" He snickered, dodging the pilots rising arms and quickly slipping from his lounger, twisting away from the pilots potential embrace. "None of that! For  _one week_. I'll make it well worth your while afterwards, Top Gun..." He promised, winking suggestively.

"Taylor,  _no!_  No way, I can't-!" Jake protested, hopping to his feet as he stared at Taylors gleeful expression in disbelief. "You've had some  _stupid_  ideas before but, bloody hell, Boy Scout! What is this, newlywed torture scheme one oh one?" He asked, scowling as Taylor laughed at his misery.

"You really are only after me for my body, aren't you?" He demanded playfully, turning and deliberately sashaying his hips as he moved towards the pool, glancing back at Jake over his shoulder. "You know what this reminds me of..?"

"No, but I have a bad feelin' I'm about to find out..." Jake groused petulantly, his eyes trailing after Taylors teasing hips.

Taylor laughed, turning towards Jake with a salacious smirk, as he raised his arms over his head. " _Not a word, from your lips_..." 

"Oh no," Jake groaned, rolling his neck briefly before looking back at Taylor imploringly. "No,  _don't_  do that... Not the singing thing..." He sighed, as Taylor giggled and ignored him, dancing lightly around the edge of the pool.

 _"You just took for granted that I want to skinny dip! A quick hit... that's your game_." Taylor chimed, winking at Jake as he paused and rocked his hips suggestively.

"You are such a fucking tease." Jake muttered, scowling over at Taylors display in obvious, mulish irritation. "If this is the mood ya in, well... I don't wanna fuck ya anyway." He huffed, folding his arms over his chest, as Taylor laughed at his obvious lie.

 _"But I'm not a piece of meat... stimulate my brain_!" He sang, slowly moving around the edge of the pool to return close to where he'd begun beside the pilot. " _Night is young... so are we! Lets get to know each other better, slow and easily_..."

"We already bloody know each other..." Jake groused, scowling petulantly as Taylor danced just out of his reach, winking at him teasingly from the edge of the pool. "We're fuckin' married, Taylor. How much better do you want me to damn well know ya..?"

 _"Take my hand, lets hit the floor_..." Taylor hummed lowly, offering his hand to the pilot from the poolside, as Jake raised a brow and cautiously approached.  _"Shake our bodies to the music. Maybe then you'll score._.." He snickered, as he grabbed Jake's hand and tugged sharply, dodging aside so the pilot was sent sprawling head first into the pool.

 _"Wha-!"_  Jake choked as Taylor laughed, watching Jake resurface and send a great wave of water his way with a scowl. He snickered, his hips swaying as he winked and shimmied away, continuing to hum to himself as Jake groaned and sank beneath the water in defeat.

**Day one.**

Taylor hummed through breakfast the following morning, glancing at Jake in blatant amusement, as the pilot scowled at his bagel. "Good night's sleep, Top Gun?" Taylor asked innocently, a knowing grin curving his lips, as Jake raised his scowl towards him.

"You're enjoyin' this, ain't ya?" He demanded, as Taylor snickered and didn't even bother to try and deny it. "When the hell did you get so evil..?"

"Oh come on, Top Gun..." Taylor snorted, leaning back in his chair and tapping his fingers against the table in amusement. "You know what they say... 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' and all that-"

"That does  _not_  apply to sex!" Jake snarked petulantly, turning away in frustration.

"Says who?" Taylor snorted, admittedly riding a powerful high as Jake suffered with his single night of unwilling chastity.

"Anyone  _sane!"_  Jake growled, scowling at Taylors amused giggles. "Seriously, Boy Scout..." He huffed, leaning closer to Taylor as his expression turned pleading. "C'mon... Ya know, ya wanna..."

"Hmm..." Taylor hummed, running his eyes over Jake thoughtfully. "... Not yet." He said, his chair scraping against the floor as he got up, breezing past Jake with a quick kiss to his cheek before the pilot could catch him. "I'm thinking... A hike today. Maybe some mountain climbing..." He said lightly, heading back to their room to begin changing. " _So come on baby, won't you show some class... Why you want to move so fast._.." He sang, shimmying in a joyful dance as he left, causing Jake to groan and fall face first onto his bagel.

When Taylor reappeared sometime later, Jake was leaning against the wall, just inside the lobby entrance. He pushed away upon seeing Taylor, his scowl returning quickly, at his husbands innocent posing. "What do you think, Top Gun? Should I change again? I didn't wanna get too hot-"

"You're a goddamn tease." Jake sneered, turning away with an irritated huff, as Taylor snickered and approached, wrapping his arms around the pilot from behind.

"C'mon, Top Gun..." He murmured, his breath tickling over Jake's throat, making him shiver with longing. "You know I'll make it worth your while... Eventually." 

"I want ya to make it worth my damn while,  _now."_  Jake muttered petulantly, turning around to quickly embrace Taylor, holding him in place as best he could. He swooped down to steal a deep and sensual kiss, his hands trailing down to grip Taylors ass through his ridiculous shorts.

"Mmm..." Taylor hummed appreciatively, before squirming with a giggle, as Jake's hands attempted to delve beneath his few items of clothing. "Uh uh, Top Gun...  _Not yet_..."

"Taylor,  _c'mon..."_  Jake complained, shaking his head as Taylor skipped out of his hold and gazing after him longingly. "Just a little-"

" _We don't have to take our clothes off, To have a good time , Oh no..._ " Taylor hummed quietly, and Jake groaned loudly, as his laughing partner began to lead the way out of the hotel and towards the cliffs they enjoyed climbing so long ago. "C'mon, Top Gun..!" He called over his shoulder, laughing as Jake sighed dejectedly and began to follow.

"Sure thing, Lara Croft." He snorted derisively, as Taylor laughed harder, wiggling his ass as Jake shook his head and muttered about teases.  _This is gonna be the longest week of my damn life_... He thought despairingly, as Taylor danced along just ahead of him, his very Tomb Raider-esque outfit only making the pilots imagination work all the harder.

**Day Two.**

Taylor smirked at Jake, leaning back against the passenger door of an old Taco truck that Jake and Mike had found somewhere which Taylor hoped never to know, as the pilot himself drove them along the bumpy road towards The Singing Cliffs. He had one foot upon the seat before him, bending his knee up high to rest his elbow upon.

Varyyn had sailed them over on one of the larger Vaanti boats, and Mike was due to collect them in a helicopter the following morning, giving them the evening to explore the cliffs and the rest of Sharktooth Isle.

"Stop it." Jake muttered, his eyes locked onto the road ahead as Taylors smirk grew, snickering as he toyed with the pilots dog tags around his own neck.

"Hmm, stop what, Top Gun..?" He asked innocently, biting his lip as he slowly stretched and arched his neck to expose his collarbone faintly.

 _"That."_  Jake growled, his brow furrowing as he glanced at Taylor from the corner of his eye, his fingers digging into the steering wheel tightly. "Stop it." He demanded again, scowling as he locked his gaze ahead again. "You know  _damn_  what you're bloody well doin', now stop it you little fuckin' tease, or so help me I'm gonna-"

"Hmm... Uh, uh,  _uhhh,_  Top Gun..." Taylor snickered, lowering his leg and leaning forward to kiss the pilots cheek. "We've only managed one day... Don't tell me you're gonna give in before me..?" He said, his lips curving into a delicate grin as he ghosted almost kisses along Jake's stubbled jawline. "That you're... not as strong, as I am..?" He hummed quietly, nipping at Jake's ear quickly. "Are you gonna admit that... You  _lose..?"_

"As if I would  _ever_  lose, at  _anythin'..."_  Jake drawled thickly, hissing as Taylor grazed his teeth over his pulse point briefly, before flopping back to his former position against the door with a smirk, once more raising his knee to lean on. "But a man can only hold out so long, when you keep flashin' the fact that you're goin' commando under those  _stupid,_  goddamn shorts." He growled, his eyes darting once more to the single ass cheek he could see peeking from Taylors overly revealing shorts.

"Oh,  _these?"_  He hummed, spreading his legs slightly with a devious glint to his smirk, sighing as he gently ran his hand over the hand cut edge of the fabric. "They were my favourite pair of jeans... They got so torn up, chasing all across the island and everything, I couldn't even call what was left fashionable. But I couldn't bear to throw them away... This seemed like the best option." He said, shrugging innocently as he returned to his former position. "I think they turned out pretty well really, I mean, Michelle's a dab hand with a needle after all those stitches she sewed us all up with, and she was  _more_  than happy to help-"

 _"Pfft,_  yeah I just  _bet_  she was." Jake snarked, scowling petulantly as he pulled up beside a small copse of trees, beyond which the Singing Cliffs stood. He turned off the engine and exhaled heavily, before turning towards Taylor thoughtfully, his husband raising a brow curiously as his smirk merely widened. "This whole thing was her idea, wasn't it?" He demanded, his eyes flicking to the exposed flesh of Taylors ass briefly, before he looked away with a growl.

"No." Taylor replied honestly, leaning towards the pilot as he turned and straightened, while opening his door. He giggled, quickly kissing Jake's cheek again and then darting away with an outright laugh, before the pilot could whirl and catch him.

"Oh man, when I find out who it was, they're gonna  _paaay_  for this one..." Jake growled, his scowl turning murderous as he watched Taylor saunter around the Taco truck, clearly more than just a little pleased with himself.

 _"We could dance and party all night! And drink some cherry wine. Uh huh.._!" Taylor laughed and backed away into the trees ahead of Jake, his smirk all but radiating glee as his eyes smoldered and locked with the pilots. " _We don't have to take our clothes off! To have a good time. Oh no..!_ " 

Jake sighed, as Taylor disappeared into the trees with an entirely unfair and entirely deliberate, sexy wink. He groaned and leaned forward, bumping his forehead to the steering wheel and ignoring the incredibly annoying, high pitched and prolonged beep of the horn.  _Worst. Week. Ever._  He thought dismally.

 **Day three**.

Jake scowled through the open side of the helicopter, glaring down at the rushing ground far below, holding onto a hand rail as Mike flew them over the island.  _Stupid Taylors, stupid rule_. He thought petulantly, exhaling loudly as he sulked at his ill fortune.

"Hey, Top Gun..." Taylor hummed from behind him, as if summoned by Jake's brooding thoughts. The pilots husband wrapped his arms around Jake's middle from the side, his chin resting on the pilots shoulder as he pressed a soft kiss to his throat. "How ya doin'?" He asked innocently.

Jake's scowl deepened, at the huge grin he felt pressed against his skin, Taylors innocent tone betrayed by his obvious amusement. "How come you're allowed to keep touchin' me, and I can't even kiss ya properly..?" He demanded, fighting to keep a pout from his face, as he glanced at Taylors gentle but amused expression.

"Because I have some self control... unlike a certain  _someone."_  Taylor snickered, his teeth lightly grazing the pilots shoulder, as he nipped him affectionately. His dark blue eyes radiated with joy and amusement, as Jake finally lost his battle, and pouted as he turned to face forward again.

"You're just a goddamn tease." The pilot muttered, and Taylor paused in his glee to frown, at the genuine misery in Jake's tone. He stepped around the pilot, encouraging him to meet his gaze and examining his cerulean eyes carefully.

"You do know, this isn't actually a punishment, right?" He asked, his frown deepening as Jake sniffed and averted his eyes. "You realise that at the end of the week, you're gonna be able to do whatever the hell you want to me..?"

"How do I know you won't change ya mind?" Jake muttered, avoiding meeting Taylors gaze, as his husband lightly settled his hands on the pilots shoulders. "All I know, we reach the end of the week, and suddenly it'll be two... Then three. Hell, ya might decide ya  _never_  wanna-"

"Okay, it was kinda cute at first, but now you're just being ridiculous." Taylor snorted, interrupting Jake's self pitying mumbles with a roll of his eyes. He captured the pilots cheeks between his palms, forcing the other man to reluctantly look at him. "You know damn well, just how much I love fucking you, Jake; and you know that you drive me absolutely crazy every goddamn time... This isn't some crazy punishment scheme, or an avoidance tactic. It's just... A little time to cool off, and  _appreciate_  each other." He said, his thumb tracing over the pilots cheek as he smiled at him warmly. "If you think this is actually any easier for me, then you're  _sorely_  mistaken, Top Gun..."

"Easy for you to say, Boy Scout, you keep gettin' to touch and kiss me at least." Jake muttered, trying to free himself from Taylors firm grasp and failing miserably. "I ain't even touched ya since two days ago."

"That's because I have greater restraint than you, and I can keep it at just a kiss..." Taylor chuckled, as Jake gave up trying to escape and merely looked at his lover with a pouty glare. He sighed at Jake's continued pathetic expression, his lips pursing as he narrowed his eyes briefly. "... Fine. If you can show me that you can stick to a kiss, then maybe I won't keep teasing you...  _quite_  so much."

Jake scoffed doubtfully, his eyes running over Taylor to assess his sincerity. "No horseshit?" He asked, raising a brow at Taylors far too amused expression.

"That saying is so gross." Taylor huffed, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "But this once I will indulge you, as you're feeling all... discombobulated." He said, as Jake snorted at him, slowly leaning closer to the pilot. "No horseshit, Jake." He said quietly, pausing to allow Jake to close the final distance between them.

Jake hummed thoughtfully, his eyes flicking over Taylor briefly as his free hand came to settle on his hip. "No wrigglin' away?" He checked, a tiny curve beginning to twitch his lips upwards.

Taylor snorted and rolled his eyes, grabbing the pilots jacket collar by the fistful and tugging him flush against him. "Are you gonna shut up and kiss me, Top Gun, or are you gonna just-"

Taylors amused comment was silenced by the gentle application of Jake's lips over his own, the pilot barely grazing them against him for a moment, before pulling away. Taylor was stunned into silence, as Jake smirked at him cockily, watching as Taylor blinked dazedly. "What'sa matter, Boy Scout?" He drawled thickly, radiating an air of smugness at the colour rising in Taylors cheeks. "You said just a kiss, right?"

"Wha-? Yeah... but-" Taylor swallowed heavily, shaking his head as he frowned up at the pilots cocky expression in obvious confusion. "But that wasn't... I mean, I was expecting-"

"Well, you're all about the self control now, right?" Jake said, huffing a deep breath as Taylor scowled at his amusement. "I wouldn't wanna overstep or anythin'..." The pilot said, his fingers ghosting lightly beneath the hem of Taylors shirt, making him shiver and bite his lip as he frowned at the pilot suspiciously. "Wouldn't wanna... push you into anythin', that ya didn't really want..."

 _"Ohhhh,_  I see what you're doing..." Taylor chuckled suddenly, a smile breaking out across his face, as Jake maintained his cocky but innocent expression. "You're doing a thing... trying to outplay me!" He said, snickering as he leaned closer to the pilot and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hmm, you had me goin' there for a minute, Top Gu-hmmph!"

Jake's lips descended upon Taylors again, this time demanding and hungry in their urgency. Taylor hummed and arched against him, unprepared for the second collision of the pilots kiss. Jake's hand curled tightly over his hip, encouraging him closer, as the pilot swept his tongue  across the seam of his lips, before delving past to brush languidly against his own. Jake's kiss remained demanding, denying Taylor any chance to even think past the hunger with which the pilot consumed his lips. The pilots fingers dipped beneath the waistband of Taylors trousers, and he gasped a surprised yelp, allowing Jake the perfect opportunity to deepen his kiss and further steal Taylors breath.

Jake hummed deep in his throat, the terrible itch he'd felt in his chest abating slightly as he tried to convey his every utmost desire for Taylor into his kiss. His fingers clutched tighter at Taylors hip, drawing him closer so he could grind his constrained erection against Taylors own noticeable arousal. 

 _"Hmmm..!"_  Taylor groaned in protest, his thoughts finally returning to his as he alternately tried to push Jake away and pull him closer. "That's playin'  _dirty..."_  He muttered begrudgingly tipping his head aside, as Jake finally released his lips to pepper his jaw and throat with desperate, scratchy butterfly kisses.

"You've been playin' dirty since you started this shitstorm of a dance, Taylor..." Jake murmured thickly, his lips skimming over the pulse point in Taylors throat hungrily. "Only seems fair I get to show ya how this horseshit feels, when its on the other foot..."

"Yeah, I bet that's your only motivation..." Taylor huffed breathlessly, biting his lip to contain his grin as he arched his neck further for the pilots attention. "Well, I guess you sure showed  _me,_  huh?" He snickered, as Jake squeezed his hip and rocked against him lightly. "Ahh..!" He hissed, his fingers threading into the pilots shoulder length, sandy hair; drawing him closer as Jake gently bit the sensitive skin of his throat, just below his ear.

"Well, Boy Scout... wanna get outta here and have a  _real_  honeymoon party now..?" Jake drawled lowly, his lips brushing over the shell of Taylors ear, as he admittedly felt drunk upon the pilots sneak attack of affection.

"You're certainly making a... very solid argument..." He panted, as Jake sucked harshly at the area he knew affected Taylor the most, drawing a deep throated groan of desire from him. "Godammit, you're sure convincing..." He cursed, his fingers tightening in the pilots hair briefly, before finally freeing themselves and slipping across to the pilots shoulders. "Jake..!" He gasped, and Jake broke away from his throat aiming to reclaim Taylors lips in a heated kiss.

" _We could dance and party all night... And drink some cherry wine, uh huh_!" Taylor whispered, quickly raising his hand to block the pilots kiss and stepping backwards out of his grasp. "Sneak!" He accused, though he smiled slightly dazedly, biting his lip as he gazed at Jake's cocky grin.

"I'm just remindin' ya, what ya missin' out on..." Jake said innocently, reaching for Taylor again in the hopes of further 'persuading' him. His grin slowly fell, as Taylor stepped backwards again, his eyes flashing with mischief.

 _"Na na na na na... na na.._." He called as he fell, laughing as Jake scowled at him, before he allowed himself to fall backwards out if the helicopter. His laughter echoed up to him briefly, as Jake peered after him, watching him plummet awhile, before finally pulling the cord on his parachute.

A loud snort erupted from the cockpit, and Jake turned his scowl towards his best friend. "I suppose you think this is funny?" He accused sourly, his cerulean eyes lit by frustration to have failed again.

"Funny? Grandpa, this guy is freakin'  _hilarious!"_  Mike laughed uproariously, shaking his head in gleeful amusement. "He's got you wrapped 'round his little finger, and he's playin' ya like a fiddle right now... What's not to like about him?"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep ya mitts to yaself." Jake muttered, eliciting another snort of amusement from his friend.

"I might like the guy, Grandpa, but its pretty obvious he's about as obsessed with you; as you are him." Mike scoffed, before glancing back with a fond, if somewhat exasperated grin. "Besides, I kinda wanna remain at least partially intact, so... Fallin' for your little hub-ster, don't exactly fit with that."

"Damn straight." Jake muttered, sniffing as he turned back to see Taylors parachute drifting lazily across the island. He sighed, shifting himself and repositioning his now irritating erection, before turning his frustrated glare back to his friend. "This your idea?" He demanded, raising a brow when Mike began to laugh raucously once more.

 _"Pfft,_  do I look stupid?" He laughed, snorting as Jake rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. "Ya barkin' up the wrong tree, Grandpa. That said... I really wish it were." He said, still sniggering at Jake's obvious frustration. "... You goin' after him, or what?" Mike asked, turning the helicopter slightly to cut down some of the distance Taylor had put between them.

Jake sighed, watching his lovers easy sail through the air, before finally releasing his grip on the handrail and stepping up to the door. "So close..." He complained under his breath, shaking his head briefly, before he launched himself out the side of the helicopter after his wayward husband.

**Day four.**

" _Just slow down if you want me_..." Taylor hummed fondly, gazing out at the glittering ocean with a soft smile, as he leaned against a railing of the Dorado. " _A man wants to be approached, cool and romantically..."_

"Taylor... We're married, you  _do_  remember that, right?" Jake reminded him, glancing over from the helm with a frown. "That stupid song ain't even applicable." He added petulantly, scowling as Taylors fond smile turned his way, stealing the pilots breath momentarily; as the sparkling waves reflected across Taylors equally deep, blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I would have to be pretty heavily concussed to ever forget our wedding, Top Gun." Taylor sighed happily, spreading his arms over the rail, as he turned to brace his back against the side of the ship. "Besides,  _most_  of its applicable... Like, the not having sex part." He snickered, casting a sly glance towards the pilot as he rolled his eyes and muttered darkly to himself.

"... You're gonna be the death of me, Boy Scout." Jake finally sighed, as Taylor snorted and grinned over at him in amused adoration. 

"I think you can survive a few more days..." He said, biting his lip as he ran his eyes over Jake hungrily. "You  _do_  remember what I told you yesterday? How this isn't actually easy for me either, right?" He said suddenly, exhaling heavily as he watched Jake shrug out of his jacket and t-shirt, tossing them aside as he retook the wheel. "Especially... right  _now..."_  He added disjointedly, his eyes tracing over Jake's newly revealed skin.

"So, stop bein' an idiot and have ya wicked way with me already." Jake snorted, glancing over with a wolfish grin and throwing him a cocky wink. "I ain't gonna stop ya, hell, I  _encourage_  ya." He huffed, as Taylor laughed and gazed at him affectionately.

"Hmm, I bet." He snickered, shaking his head as he finally tore his eyes from the pilot, tipping his head back to gaze up at the clear sky above them. "But...  _I've got needs, Just like you, and if the conversations good... Vibrations through and through_..." He chanted, as Jake rolled his eyes and sighed, muttering about how his own needs apparently weren't important to his younger husband. "C'mon, Top Gun... Look on the bright side; we're halfway already..."

Jake stared into the horizon ahead of them forlornly, lazily adjusting their course to circle La Huerta's coastline. "Longest damn week of my life..." He sighed, content to ignore his husbands quiet laughter and wallow in his misery.

 **Day five**.

"You know, there's evil..." Jake complained, standing outside the entrance to The Jeweled Cave, his torn expression lingering somewhere between irritated and longing. "And then there's  _you..."_  He groused, his eyes running hungrily over Taylor, as he zipped up his wetsuit and turned towards him with an entirely too innocent grin.

"Me? Evil? I dunno what you mean, Top Gun..." He huffed in feigned indignation, his knowing grin a giveaway of his true feelings. "I was just changing into my-"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you were 'just' doin'..." Jake snarked, scowling at his lover petulantly, as he folded his arms over his chest. "Flashin' the flesh to remind me just what it is ya ain't lettin' me touch."

"Uh, nobody said you had to  _watch_  me get changed..." Taylor drawled, rolling his eyes as Jake continued to run his own over him longingly. "C'mon, Top Gun... We're practically there. Just another couple of teeny tiny days."

"My dick might fall off by then." Jake sighed forlornly, as Taylor choked on a sudden bark of laughter. "Neglected so long... Unwanted." Jake muttered, shaking his head as he gazed out into the distance dejectedly, purposely ignoring Taylors increasing laughter. "By the time you even wanna look at the Co-Pilot again, he'll be in a box-"

"Oh my god,  _stop!"_  Taylor gasped, leaning against the edge of the grotto entrance as he tried to catch his breath, his laughter all but choking him. "Stop,  _please..._  Just stop! Oh! And you say,  _I'm_  the dramatic one..." He snorted, shaking his head and giggling again as he muttered to himself about Jake's 'Co-Pilot'.

"Hey, I ain't bein' dramatic." Jake groused, though despite his melancholy, he still found his lips twitching into a reluctant smirk at his husbands blatant amusement. "I'm bein' realistic here... Ya start neglectin' body parts like that, well... It's askin' for trouble." He sighed, shaking his head in commiseration. He paused, drawing his waistband free slightly to peek beneath his trousers with a raised brow, causing Taylor to snort with uncontainable giggles. "I dunno... I can't see right in this light..." He hummed, as Taylor choked and howled with laughter, his eyes streaming as he looked over at the pilot and helplessly clung to the wall. "Wanna take a look, Boy Scout? Maybe you'll be able to save the Co-Pilot from an untimely-"

"Oh my god, forget the damn cave!" Taylor gasped, pushing away from the cave entrance and unsteadily wandering away. "I can't... I  _can't..."_  He choked, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to contain his lingering giggles and snorts of laughter. "Can't...  _breathe..."_  He wheezed, before devolving into uncontrollable huffs and giggles once more.

Jake watched his husband stagger away with a smirk, proud of his achievement in driving Taylor to a gibbering mess of laughter. He carefully resettled his waistband, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and moving after his still laughing husband, a noticeable bounce in his step as he realised Taylor was too far gone to even sing his stupid song. Jake counted the entire experience as a win.

 **Day six**.

"What's this..?" Taylor asked, a joyful smile blossoming on his face, as Jake led him to a table he'd set up on the roof of The Celestial. He eyed the few dishes available, turning to raise a brow at the pilot, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's uh... a little taste of home, I guess." Jake huffed thickly, clearing his throat as Taylor bit his lip, his heart swelling at the gesture of his husband. "It ain't much... Just some crawfish poutine and a, uh... grilled shrimp and pesto pie-" Jake broke off, catching Taylors watery gaze and the way he was staring at Jake in awe. "... Shut up. I just, thought ya might like to-"

 _"You_  made this?" Taylor asked, his heart all but racing to free itself in his chest. "For  _me?"_  He added, glancing back at the dishes on the table.  _"Without_  Raj's help?"

 _"Pfft,_  dunno what ya talkin' 'bout." Jake scoffed, looking away and clearing his throat, though his cheeks stained a noticeable pink above his stubble. "I just fancied some, was all... Figured I could show ya a taste of home while I was at-"

Jake's cocky remark was cut off by Taylors abrupt kiss, the younger man plastering himself to Jake's front as he desperately searched out the pilots lips, kissing him hungrily. "Thank you..." He murmured, as he fluttered kisses against the mans lips and over his cheeks. "Thankyou, thankyou..." He hummed, sealing himself against Jake again as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love it..." He whispered, as Jake began to chuckle and gently untangled himself from Taylors embrace.

"Ya ain't even tried it yet," he snorted, rolling his eyes, though his gaze remained affectionate when he returned it to Taylor. "I ain't exactly five star like Julio Child..."

"Jake, I don't care if it tastes like dirt." Taylor laughed quietly, nuzzling Jake's jaw affectionately. "You made it. For me. This is like, the best thing ever... I mean, you  _cooked._  And its from your home, how could I not love that..?"

"Heh, well I know how to impress you when ya pissed off with me in future." Jake murmured, snickering quietly as his nose brushed through Taylors hairline. "C'mon then, Boy Scout, lets chow down." The pilot said, briefly pressing a kiss to Taylors brow, before leading him over to the table and pulling out a chair for him with an amused smirk.

"Okay, this whole charming thing? I could get used to this..." Taylor snickered, exaggerating a delicate curtsey before accepting the seat.

Jake snorted with laughter and shoved his chair in with a little more force than was strictly necessary, shaking his head as he flopped into his own seat. "Don't go gettin' comfortable, I ain't no prince charmin'..."

"I am aware, yes." Taylor snickered, picking up his champagne flute and sniffing it delicately. "And yet, I married you anyway..." He sighed, smiling over at Jake as he laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Always said ya were an idiot..." The pilot snorted, raising his glass and tipping it to Taylors with a gentle clink. "Worked out in my favour though..." He admitted, throwing Taylor a cocky wink as he sipped his drink and grabbed his cutlery.

"I don't know what to try first..." Taylor said, ignoring the heat he felt rising to his cheeks at the pilots vague, back handed compliments. "It all looks amazing." He said, as Jake snorted in amusement.

"Ya don't have to suck up to me, Boy Scout..." He snickered, helping himself to some of everything. "I'll gladly fuck ya much as ya want after this, it's your own stupid rule preventin' me."

"That is  _not-!"_  Taylor protested, almost dropping his own servings in surprise, as Jake burst out laughing at his shocked expression. "Ooh, you!" He scolded, though he smiled, too pleased with the efforts of his husband to hold the playful jab against him.

"Alright, alright." Jake conceded, winking before they both began to dig in to the Louisiana feast Jake had made them. 

Taylor tried some of everything, groaning at the various different flavours and textures. "This is really good..." He assured between mouthfuls, pausing to drink some of his champagne, which Jake quickly refilled from a bottle in an ice bucket beside the table. "Is this your familys recipe, or just a general-?" He asked curiously, trying and failing to be tactful in his desire to know.

"My folks used to make the pie," Jake admitted, sitting back thoughtfully and watching Taylor devour as much as he could get his hands on. "... But the poutine was my sisters recipe." He said, a small smile gracing his lips as Taylor paused and looked up at him curiously. "I adapted it all though anyway, made it my own." The pilot added dismissively, his lips twitching at some private amusement as he gazed at Taylor fondly.

"Adapted?" He asked, cocking his head as he drank some more of his champagne, feeling a faint flicker of heat rising in his cheeks and chest, a pleasant warmth blossoming in his stomach from the good food and enjoyable evening. "You mean, this is actually your own creation?" He queried, looking back at the food as he shifted slightly, feeling the blood trickle determinedly southwards; impressed by the pilots creativity and ingenuity.

"Hmm." Jake confirmed wordlessly, a wolfish grin on his lips as Taylor raised his eyes to meet his gaze. He caught the pilots flushed cheeks and intense gaze, and his blood sped up on its journey to his cock, desire wrapping him tightly in its embrace. "I substituted a few ingredients we... didn't have to hand." He said, snickering to himself as he leaned forward on the table and gently slid his hand over Taylors, his fingers dancing lightly over the back of his hand. 

Taylor shivered, biting his lip as he squirmed in his chair, the pilots low drawl doing more for his libido than he thought was rightly fair. _Just one more day_..! He thought, biting his lip harder in an attempt to block out the steady thrum of arousal in his gut.

"Some Avocado, pumpkin seeds..." Jake murmured, his fingers skimming higher over Taylors wrist, as he half listened and half tried to keep himself from planting himself in the pilots lap. "Few Oysters, even a bit of honey..."

Taylor frowned suddenly, his heated gaze locked onto the pilots knowing smirk, as a slow dawning realisation unfurled in his mind. "... Aphrodisiacs?" Taylor said slowly, his brow furrowing further as Jake released his hand and began snickering. "You put Aphrodisiacs in everything?!" He demanded, his elation at Jake's efforts turning to irritation. "You...  _You-!"_

"Hey, I figured its the only way to make you understand how I felt all week..." Jake defended, trying not to outright laugh at Taylors obvious outrage. "If it also happened to end in some awesome sex, then great; but hey, its not like that was my intention. My  _main..._  intention." 

 _"Jake!"_  Taylor cried, scowling as he looked over the delicious food before him in sudden accusation. "I can't  _believe_  you!" He said, glaring at the snickering pilot opposite him.

"Ah, c'mon Boy Scout, I'm in the same boat." Jake snorted, gesturing towards his own obvious state of arousal. "It's not like I was tryin' to get ya into bed under false pretenses. And it won't last an hour anyway..." He snickered, gazing at Taylors outraged expression with fond amusement. "I just wanted ya to understand what ya did to me all bloody week."

"Oh, I understand alright." Taylor scoffed, pushing to his feet abruptly, as Jake rolled his eyes and muttered about 'over dramatic husbands'. "I understand I should make you wait  _two_  weeks!" He sniffed, turning on his heel and stomping back towards the elevator.

"Aw, c'mon, Boy Scout; so ya got some wood for an hour or two, don't go tellin' me it's the first time this week..." Jake snorted, watching him stalk away.

"Shut up, Jake." Taylor growled, folding his arms over his chest as he glared back at the pilot, waiting for the elevator doors to open. "You just wait, Top Gun. I'm gonna make you-"

Jake scoffed, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet and began to clear away the plates. "Ain't  _my_  fault ya all strung up, Boy Scout." He said, grabbing the bottle of champagne and raiding it to his lips, finishing the bottle. "Now ya know how I felt all week." Jake said, winking conspiratorially as he chuckled.

Taylor scowled at the pilot, wishing he could deny the statement but knowing his actual frustration was indeed his own fault. However, he also didn't want to admit that to the pilot, and instead decided to annoy him in the way only he knew how. " _So come on baby, wont you show some class..? why you want to move so fast_?" He spat in irritatiob, though he only ended up more annoyed when he pilot was unaffected by the song of the week.

"You're such an idiot." Jake snorted, shaking his head in fond exasperation, as the elevator doors pinged open. "Ya know this is exactly what got you into this mess in the first place." He warned, pointing towards Taylor with the hand which held the champagne. He snickered to himself as Taylor refused to reply, stalking away into the elevator and pressing the button to ride it down alone.

Once alone, the pilot winced, admittedly more concerned about Taylors reaction than he'd allowed his lover to see.  _Well, ain't no goin' back now_... He thought, sighing as he raised the champagne bottle to his lips and drained the remaining liquid, turning away from the elevator to glance down at the almost entirely empty plates.  _Still, was worth it. Once he realises those things weren't actually in there and it was all him, he'll come runnin'_... He thought with a snicker, shaking his head at his gullible partner. "Idiot." He muttered fondly.

 **Day seven**.

Jake yawned, pouring himself another whiskey from the now almost finished bottle.  _Last night... Tomorrow, I'm gonna make him squirm, and I'm gonna make him beg, and I'm gonna_ \- his thoughts were interrupted, as Taylor shuffled awkwardly through the door, looking over at him uncertainly.

"I, uh..." He hedged, stepping further into the room as Jake raised an amused brow at him. "I figured it out later, that those things couldn't have all been in there... You were, just winding me up. Power of suggestion, huh?" He huffed sheepishly, his cheeks stained an endearing shade of red. Jake eyed the hideously vibrant orange shirt and electric blue trousers he wore, his other brow rising in curiosity.

Taylor looked down at himself and chuckled, toying with the edge of the shirt awkwardly. "They were in the gift shop... I haven't washed any of my things yet." He said, clearing his throat before looking back at Jake with a small frown. "Why'd you-"

"Told ya, Boy Scout..." Jake snorted, throwing a cocky smirk at his lover, relaxing now he knew Taylor had figured everything out and didn't genuinely hate him. "Wanted ya to understand."

"Jake... You're such an idiot." Taylor huffed, biting his lip to hide a shy grin, as he slowly approached the pilot. "I  _already_  understood... I felt the same as you all week, you realise that?" He asked, resting his forehead to Jake's chest. "All you did was make it all harder..."

"That was the idea, yeah..." Jake chuckled, curling his arm around Taylors waist and holding him close, as Taylor to look up at the pilot fondly, though he still swatted his arm playfully. "Thought a good dose of  _mahogany,_  would increase my chances of gettin' in ya-"

"I am well aware what you were trying to get into..." Taylor snorted, swatting the pilots shoulder again, shaking his head briefly, before leaning up to capture the pilots lips in a chaste but affectionate kiss. "...  _We don't have to take our clothes off, to have a good time._..." He hummed slowly, as Jake snorted and rolled his eyes, stepping away and swatting Taylor on the ass affectionately.  _"Oh no_..."

"Go sing ya damn song elsewhere... ya idiot." Jake huffed, shaking his head as turned back to the bar he'd been leaning on, determined to finish his drink before turning in for the night.

" _We could dance and party all night_..." Taylor hummed, conceding to leave Jake by the bar while longer. He glanced back at Jake, biting his lip in hesitation as he watched the pilot toy with his drink before tossing it back and making another. He sighed, his heart fluttering as he thought back to their joyous and fun filled wedding day.

 _Technically... it could be said we've gone a full week now_... He thought, a slow smile spreading across his face as he unbuttoned his shirt, biting his lip as he slowly peeled it from his shoulders and hung it over the door handle. " _And drink some cherry wine._.." He mumbled, slipping through the door and shimmying down the hallway quickly. " _Uh huh..."_

Taylor felt his heart rate soar as he reached the end of the hall, looking back to make sure that the area was still visible from the door he'd exited. " _Na na na na... na na._.." He hummed, smirking as he quickly removed his trousers and draped them over a vase, the jarring colour easy to spot over the distance.

He turned with a grin, strutting down the hallway as he tossed a shoe toward the elevator, leaving it right before the door as he stepped over, and pressed the button for the penthouse floor. " _Na na na na... na na_..." He sighed, rolling his hips in lazy figure eights as he stood in semi nudity, waiting for the right floor. He took off a sock and hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the penthouse button curiously. 

After much fiddling and patient persuasion, he managed to carefully pinch his sock to the edge of the penthouse button, a proud snicker escaping him when the sock hung as a blatant way marker. " _Cherry wine_..." He whispered, dropping his other shoe just outside the elevator as he exited the metal box and shuffled down the hallway.

 _"Na na na na... na na_..." He hummed happily, peeling off his last sock and hanging it on the door handle of his suite. He slipped inside, his heart racing as he closed the door, but left it off the latch. He giggled nervously as he stepped back, his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, slipping them over his hips to fall to the floor.

 _"Na na na na... na na_..." He sighed giddily, a huge grin splitting his face as he moved away to the shower, deciding to freshen up quickly before his prey followed its bait.

Jake frowned, having lost track of just how much he'd drunk. Won't ever be enough though... He sighed, shivering longingly as he recalled the soul searing touch of Taylors skin against his own. "One more night..." He muttered, tipping back his final drink, before slapping both palms flat upon the top of the bar. "Sleep now, find Taylor when I wake." He said as he turned, and made to head back to his room. "Fuck him silly for the next week solid, to make up for all his horseshi-" he paused, looking down in surprise when his hand found not the door handle as he expected, but fabric. His brows rose at the vibrant orange shirt, a choked sound escaping his throat as he considered the implications of finding the memorable garment, without the person who'd been wearing it.

He stepped into the hallway, looking down the left path curiously, before turning to the right with a faint frown. The expression melted however, replaced by a wolfish grin as his heart skipped a beat, when he spotted a pair of electric blue trousers at the end of the hall. He slowly approached the discarded item of clothing, picking up a leg briefly, before looking around eagerly for his next clue.  _Little shit_... He thought with rising excitement, jogging down the hall as he checked for further signs of his idiot husbands passage.

A shoe caught his eye by the elevator, and he quickly pressed the call button, curious and hopeful as to what he might find within. As soon as it arrived, Jake surged forward into the elevator, looking around for something out of place. He laughed in surprise when he saw a sock, delicately but determinedly wedged to the edge of the penthouse button. He tugged the garment free, and quickly pressed the button, his heart rate rising as he passed the various floors and drew ever closer to his increasingly less dressed husband.

 _If this turns out to be some sorta goddamn wind up, I'm filin' for divorce_... He thought sourly, his hands tapping against his legs restlessly, as he willed the elevator to move faster. When the doors finally pinged open, he huffed at the shoe before him, and hopped over it to hurry down the hall.

He jogged quickly up the hall, his eyes searching eagerly. His eyes fell on a doorway, where a sock hung from a handle which was not quite latched.  _Back to the point of origin, huh?_  He snorted, his heart hammering nervously in his chest. _I swear, if that little shit is playin' another game-_  he thought, gently pushing the door open. He huffed an amused laugh, as he caught sight of Taylors boxers on the floor, immediately stepping forward into the room. "Taylor..?" He called, kicking the door shut behind him as he looked around the otherwise empty room, his heart stuttering in his chest nervously.

"You made it then..?" Taylor huffed, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel about his waist, smirking st the stunned pilot as he rubbed his hair with another. "I gotta admit, I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all..." He snickered, grinning as Jake stared at him hungrily. "I had this thought earlier... Technically, we've already-  _mmm!"_  Taylor turned to toss his towel aside, and in the time it took him to turn back, the pilot had crossed the room; his hand cupping Taylors cheek as he turned back and drawing him into a hard, hungry and passionate kiss. He gasped, his arms rising to the pilots shoulder, holding on urgently as Jake kissed him with all the pent up desire he'd amassed over the week he hadn't been able to touch Taylor.

"If you ever," Jake muttered, as he backed Taylor up hurriedly and slammed him against the nearest wall, causing Taylor to groan hungrily. "And I mean,  _ever,_  try and pull this horseshit again..." He warned, nipping at Taylors jaw, as Taylors breath quickened, his hands fumbling as he tried to remove the pilots jacket and t-shirt without allowing him to move away from him. "I swear, Taylor, I'm gonna-"

"Less talking, more kissing, Top Gun!" Taylor demanded, causing Jake to groan as he arched against the pilot and reconnected their lips desperately. Jake rocked his hips against Taylor, his hands running over the bare skin of his shoulders as Taylors urgently tried to remove his belt and trousers.

"In a hurry there, Boy Scout?" Hake muttered, though he was eagerly assisting Taylor in the removal of his remaining clothes, relishing the long missed sensation of his skin against Taylors.

"Shut up and kiss me." Taylor huffed breathlessly, his heart racing as Jake groaned, trailing urgent and hungry kisses across his throat. The pilots hands clawed at the towel around his waist, and he hissed as cool air struck his bare, heated arousal. Jake seemed content to abandon words, all but devouring his throat with scratchy kisses which had Taylor squirming and clutching at the pilot desperately. "Oh god..." He gasped, arching as Jake rocked his hips forward, the friction between their erections sending a white hot spiral of lust through his core. "Jake..." He groaned, clawing at the pilots back before gripping his ass to pull him closer, twisting his head to reclaim Jake's lips in a near frantic kiss which was all teeth and tongue.

Jake knocked them into the cabinet as he tugged Taylor towards him and moved them in the general direction of the bed, his hands ever roaming over Taylors skin as he in turn, urgently acquainted himself with the pilots body. A vast crashed to the floor behind them, a dresser almost cracking as they collided with it, barely noticing the loud noises of destruction around them; too lost in each other and the long denied touches against one another's skin. When Taylor felt his knees finally bump against the side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around the pilots shoulders and willingly fell back, pulling Jake along to fall atop him, his body arching at the sudden jolt of pleasure from the hard collision of their bodies upon landing. "Jake...  _Jake-"_

"Shut up, Taylor..." Jake demanded, between urgent kisses and bites to his lovers torso, leaving several marks along the way as he moved back to Taylors leaking erection. "After the shit you put me through this week, you do not get to protest." He muttered, before silencing abruptly, his warm, wet mouth engulfing Taylors hard shaft.

 _"Ah!"_  Taylor gasped, his hands flying to the pilots hair as Jake's head moved along his shaft like a starved man. He arched and squirmed, restless from the pleasure which coursed through his body. "Jake..." He gasped, rocking his hips upwards and quickly shifting his weight, drawing the pilot back up beside him to kiss him urgently, before turning away. He nuzzled the sandy curls st the base of Jake's cock briefly, before wrapping his lips around the head, groaning as he felt the pilots cock twitch with interest. He yelped, drawing back suddenly as Jake's hands settled on his hips, rolling him to his back as the pilot moved over him, once more swallowing his cock hungrily. "Oh god..!" He choked, his hips flexing upwards as he peered awkwardly around Jake's leg, his breath catching at the blissful expression on his husbands face.

A rush of heat swelled through him, his heart racing as he turned back to the pilots cock, stroking him once before leaning up to wrap his lips around the hard shaft, humming with pleasure as he sucked and licked intermittently, eagerly devouring the pilots cock.

Jake groaned, widening his legs in an attempt to keep his hips still, as he drew back from Taylors cock and shivered with pleasure. He hummed deep in his throat, relishing the feel of Taylors skin against his own, his body desperate beneath him. He sucked in a much needed breath, and leaned forward, his hand gently encouraging Taylors legs to part further.

Taylor choked, a strangled sound escaping his throat which caused the pilot to groan and rock his hips, urging his cock deeper into Taylors mouth as his tongue swept across Taylors hole. "Mmm!" Taylor hissed, beginning to suck Jake's cock again with renewed fervour, as the pilots tongue lathered and finally breached his entrance, wriggling against the sensitive skin in a way which drove him close to insanity.  _"Jake!"_  He cried, releasing the pilots cock suddenly as his hand shot to his own, squeezing the base tightly as he tried to prevent himself from cresting the high of orgasm too soon.

Sensing Taylors urgency, Jake rolled aside, only to find his lover quickly scrabbling to straddle him. Taylor flattened himself over Jake, trying to connect as much of himself with the pilot as he could, as he kissed him with desperation. "Taylor..." Jake groaned, his hands gripping Taylors hips hard enough to bruise the skin, holding him still as he ground himself up against his lover.

 _"Mmm!"_  Taylor hummed weakly, his body heating as his ass rocked over the pilots cock, the hard shaft hot and slick against him. "Oh god..." He sighed, pushing himself upright as he repeated the movement, his belly flip flopping with desire as he gazed down at Jake's utterly enraptured expression. With a shaking hand, he reached down to position the pilots cock with his entrance, biting his lip as he felt his body slowly give around the intrusion. 

"Taylor-" Jake hissed, breaking off into a groan, as his eyes rolled back in his head from the overwhelming rush of pleasure. He gently rolled his hips upwards, encouraging himself deeper into the welcoming heat and snug comfort of Taylors ass.

"Oh my...  _fuck..!"_  Taylor babbled, lightly rising and falling for a moment as he adjusted, relishing the wave of heat which swept through him, the way his heart fluttered and skipped a beat. "Please... Jake, I-" he groaned, his body singing as Jake began to thrust upwards more insistently. He looked down, biting his lip as pleasure swam through him, feeling a rush of affection and desire for the man he'd sworn to spend his life with.

Taylor shifted his hips, rising slowly before lowering himself quickly, causing Jake's fingers to tighten their grip on his hips, as he began to ride Jake's cock with a growing sense of urgency. His own neglected cock bounced against his stomach, his breath coming in sharp pants as he continued to increase his speed, the sound if skin slapping against skin steadily growing louder around them as Jake thrust upward to meet Taylors every movement.

"Oh!" Taylor gasped, turning his face to the ceiling and biting his lip, as his fingers curled over Jake's chest, his body electrified by a surprise burst of pleasure as Jake struck the nerves in his ass.  _"Hmmm..!"_  He moaned, rocking his hips urgently, as Jake's hands slid over his thighs, caressing and kneading the skin as his own sounds of pleasure joined with Taylors.

The pilot hummed as Taylor leaned forward, flattening himself against his chest and all but whimpering at the sudden friction for his cock, as he kissed him hungrily. Jake wrapped his arm around Taylors shoulder, his other hand on his hip as he quickly rolled them to the side, pinning Taylor beneath him and bracing himself onto his knees, his hips beginning to rock faster as he returned Taylors kiss desperately.  _"Jake!"_  Taylor cried, as Jake thrust harder, bracing his arm over Taylors shoulder as he angled himself to repeatedly strike Taylors prostate.

"I got you..." He murmured, mouthing urgently along Taylors jaw to nip at his ear, as he groaned and rocked his hips faster. Taylor panted for breath, squirming beneath the pilot to try and press as much sweat slicked skin against him as he could, his gut burning with desire and restless energy as Jake overwhelmed his body with pleasure. "God...  _dammit..."_  Jake huffed against his throat, his hand curling around Taylors neglected cock and stroking him with quick, rough motions, causing Taylor to cry out in bliss as he came undone.

Jake groaned at the tensing, and then pulsing flesh around his cock, his own orgasm rushing to meet him as Taylors overwhelmed body shuddered beneath him. He buried his face in Taylors throat, pressing urgent, scratchy kisses to the flesh before he stilled suddenly; a deep throated, strangled groan escaping him, as he felt himself fall from his peak. He rocked his hips gently, eliciting a soft murmur of pleasure from not only himself but also from Taylor, as they both caught their breath.

"See..?" Taylor huffed, as Jake drew back to run his eyes over his blissed out expression. "Told you... it'd be worth the wait..."

"Hmm." Jake hummed noncommittally, dipping forward to kiss Taylor tenderly. Taylors heart swelled with affection, a sense of contentment and joy radiating from deep within his heart, as his body slowly began to calm down. "Same time next week then, huh?" Jake asked, causing Taylor to blink up at him in surprise and obvious horror.

 _"What?!"_  He demanded, wrapping a leg around the pilots waist and clutching at Jake's shoulders, as if he thought he might disappear any second. "More like twenty minutes time!" He said, pouting up at Jake worriedly when the pilot began to snicker and laugh at his outrage.

"I thought you were all for the build up and anticipation..." Jake snorted, nosing along Taylors collarbone, before pressing a kiss to his chest briefly. "What happened to all that, determination and indomitable will-"

"You fucked it out of me. Now I need more." Taylor groused, trailing teasing bites along Jake's collarbone, as the pilot carefully shifted away from him and rolled to lay beside him. He cuddled into the other man, resting his cheek against the pilots chest. "... Besides, we've already done it now. Seems kinda redundant to do it again..." 

Jake snorted, his fingers brushing lightly through Taylors sweat slicked hair, his lips skimming against his brow as he grinned fondly. "That just your way of sayin' ya don't wanna miss out on any more of the Co-Pilot's skills?" Jake asked smugly, huffing quietly in amusement at Taylors sudden bark of laughter.

"Oh my god, stop calling it that..!" Taylor choked, slapping Jake's arm playfully as he shoved him away slightly, his eyes dancing with amusement as he looks up to meet the pilots gaze.

"What? I mean c'mon, he's pretty much in the drivers seat here..." Jake said, smirking as Taylor laughed harder. "Besides, ya weren't complainin' when you were givin' him a kiss earlie-"

"Stop! Oh my god,  _stop!"_  Taylor gasped, rolling onto his back and laughing into his hand, as Jake huddled closer to his side and missed his shoulder with a grin. "You did  _not_  just refer to my sucking you off as-"

He was silenced from completing his protest as Jake kissed him, his laughter slowly dying, replaced by breathy sounds of pleasure as Jake vowed to show him just how in control of the situation he and his 'Co-Pilot' were now. Taylor smiled as he sank once more into bliss with his husband, content in the knowledge that they now knew for sure they did not  _need_  to take their clothes off to have a good time; but it certainly made things a lot more fun when they did. 

 


End file.
